Everything I Ask For
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: A one-shot song fic for Grant and Bex. Hope you guys like it :


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! When I heard this song I immediately thought of Grant and Bex (actually I thought of Macey first but then I decided that I'll do it on Bex and Grant 'cause I've already done Macey) anyways, hope you like!**

**_She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me  
She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but that's all I've got  
She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES_**

I was walking in to work when I saw Bex. I winked at her and she blushed. She turned back to a group of girls (her usual friends are on a mission.) I walked into my office and sat at my desk. I saw a note on it.

_Thanks for last night ;) don't forget about our date tonight. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bex_

I smirked remembering last night. Yeah it was pretty fun. I couldn't wait to see her tonight.

**_I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky_**

I was at the restaurant waiting for Bex. Tonight I was planning to propose, all of my friends had already done so with all of her friends so, I guess it was my turn. I've been planning this for awhile now. I had her friends help me before they left on their missions. So yeah, I've wanted to do this for a loooong time.

"Hey Grant."

"Hey Bex." I got up and clumsily pulled out her chair for her. I pulled it out too far and she fell. I rushed to help her up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Grant you big lummox!" She was laughing.

I chuckled too. I mumbled one last 'sorry' and we sat down.

I cleared my throat, "So, uhh. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, didn't have any trouble at work so that's good. What about yours?"

"It was okay, but it's about to get a whole lot better."

She looked at me confusedly, "What do you mean?"

I got out of my chair and knelt beside hers.

"Ohhh my God."

I could see her eyes fill with tears.

"Bexi, Bex, my British bombshell. I love you so much, too much to let you go. Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head about a million times. I was grinning like an idiot. I could hear the restaurant clapping. I put the ring on her finger and she kissed me.

"I love you Bexi."

"I love you too."

**_Oh she makes me feel like shit_**

**_It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more_**

"What about this one?" I started laughing. We were just looking around and getting idea for china patterns before we actually start legitimately planning.

She slapped the back of my head, "Perv."

I had pointed to a set with almost naked girls, "Aww c'mon Bex, you know I don't look at any other girls but you."

"Oh really? Is that why you'll be staying home for your bachelor party instead of going to a strip club with the guys?"

I gulped, "Uhhhhh, exactly."

"Good." She smiled and pecked me on the lips. "I love you."

I chuckled nervously, "I love you too."

She smiled and I looked around. I saw a couple of guys checking out Bex. I flipped them off and they looked the other way.

**_She loves music but she hates my band  
Loves Prince she's his biggest fan  
She's not big on holding hands  
But that's alright cause I've still got her  
She keeps up on current affairs  
PRADA IS WHAT SHE WEARS_**

I was getting ready to go out with Bex. We were going to a coming back party for her friends. I know that Bex'll be with her friends the whole time gushing about our engagement, and that's just fine with me. 'Cause my friends'll be there as well so I can just hang with them.

When I went to go pick up Bex I decided that I am NOT leaving her side tonight. When she walked out she was wearing a red, very very short mini dress, and red stilettos.

"Hi Grant."

I couldn't talk. Just, no words. No words would come out. She saw me staring and twirled around.

"Do you like it?"

I shook my head.

"You don't?"

"Do you know how many asses I have to kick tonight? And that was just without the dress. With the dress there won't be any guys in the place that wouldn't have been hospitalized by me. Well, besides my friends."

She laughed, "Oh Grant, you know that I'm not dressing like this for anyone but you right?"

I gulped, "Yeah, sure."

She walked down the porch steps and pecked me on the cheek, "I only love you."

"I love you too."

"Lets go!"

We got in the car and were off to the party.

**_I don't know what she sees in me_**

**_But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky_**

I was looking around making sure that no guys were staring at my fiancée.

"Graaaant. Come here."

I followed Bex to her group of friends, "Hey Cammie, Macey, Liz. Welcome home!"

"Awww thanks Grant, and congratulations on asking Bex to marry you." Cammie said.

"Yeah took you long enough." Macey mumbled. Heh heh mumbling Macey...sorry.

"Don't pay any attention to her, she's just mad 'cause they don't have her favorite drink." Liz explained.

"I'm sorry but what bar doesn't have an appletini? I mean seriously this is America, people! We drink so much alcohol it's sad." Macey ranted.

I patted her head, "It's ok."

"Don't. Touch. Me."

I snatched my hand away, "Oook."

"C'mon Grant lets go dance." Bex suggested.

"Ok." I followed her to the dance floor...God knows how this girl dances.

**_Oh she makes me feel like shit_**

**_It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more_**

We were on our way home. I had to take home Macey 'cause she had discovered another favorite drink and had about 28 of those.

"Hahaha hey Bex!"

"Yes Macey?"

"Why is Grant so grumpy?"

"Because I have to take you home." I answered.

"Awww c'mon, this is fun!"

"Not when you tore me away from dancing with my fiancée."

"Oh you were just sad 'cause she was grinding on you and I pulled you away from her."

"Yes! That is exactly why."

I looked over at Bex and she was blushing.

"Well sorry but I needed to leave."

"And why exactly?"

"'Cause Nick is waiting for me."

"Then why didn't he drive you home?"

"He had to go out and do something first."

"Uggh. You will pay for this Macey."

"I know."

**_Fist fights turn into sex  
I wonder what comes next  
She loves to always keep me guessing_**

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She yelled at me.

"What did I do?"

"You seriously don't know what you did?"

"No!"

"You were flirting with another girl right in front of me!"

"What? No! Bex I wasn't! I swear, you're the only one I love! You're the only one I could ever want! I was just asking her where the bathroom was!"

She then slapped me. I shut up. Then she kissed me hard and hungrily. I kissed her back just as eagerly. And just when I thought we were getting somewhere she pulled away.

"Hey! What was that all about?"

"I can't always give you what you want, I've got to keep you on your toes."

My mouth dropped open. She closed it.

"Don't leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies." And she left. Man do I love that girl.

**_And she (SHE!)_**

**_won't (WON'T)  
give it up.  
And we (WE!)  
Both (BOTH)  
know it's because..._**

"Maybe. Maybe we should postpone the wedding." I suggested.

"What?" She turned to me.

"I mean that. That, we should maybe take a little break."

"You mean break up?"

"No! Never, we'd still be engaged but we would just not see each other for a little bit."

"That's breaking up."

"Which I never want to do."

"Sooo then what are you saying?"

"I'm, I'm not sure really."

"Grant? Are you drunk?"

"Mayb...mabye just a little."

She rolled her eyes and led me to the couch, "What are you mumbling on about? And how did you get drunk?"

"Remember? I went to the bar with Nick. He was...talking about...someone...about Macey doing something, I don't know. I don't remember."

"And why did you want to break up?"

"'Cause, something he said...it escapes me now but something he said I connected it with you and I thought you were doing the same thing."

"What was Macey doing?"

"Macey? Who's Macey?"

She smacked me, "Ow! That hurt."

"What did Nick say about Macey?"

"Nick...Macey...right! He said something about how she'd dress like, slutty and then she'd flirt with other guys, and so he thought she was cheating on him."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, you do the same thing!"

"Damn Macey."

"What? Who?"

"She told me that if I do that, then you'd get angry and that angry sex is better."

"What? Sex?"

She sighed, "Never mind, go to sleep."

"I l-love you Bexi. And forget about postponing the wedding, I love you too much to wait."

" Ok,I love you too drunky."

I giggled and fell asleep.

**_Oh she makes me feel like shit_**

**_It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more_**

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :) The song is Everything I ask for by The Maine (I've been listening to them waaaay too much..I'm currently working on another songfic for their I must be Dreaming.)**


End file.
